Diskussion:Whie Malreaux
Pfad der Dunkelheit Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich richtig liege, aber im Buch Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit sagt Whie, er habe im Traum ein Lichtschert aufblitzen sehen und dann wurde es schwarz. Aber im Film Episode III stirbt Whie doch im Kampf mit Klonen und wird nicht von einem Lichtschwert getötet. Ist dem Autor da ein Fehler unterlaufen??? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 89.49.214.247 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10:54, 2. Aug. 2007) :Nein, da irrst du dich. In Episode III wird Zett Jukassa von den Klonen getötet. Den Tod von Whie sieht man nicht(, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht total irre). MFG -- Roan THE ONE 17:54, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) ::Wenn die Wookiees recht haben, dann sieht man Whie nur in dem Sicherheitsholo, dass Obi-Wan und Yoda sich im Tempel ansehen. MfG - Cody 18:13, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) Das würde ja heißen, dass er von Vader getötet wurde, oder? --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 11:22, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wer die Einleitung lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil Bild:--).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:34, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Juni 2008 (bestanden) * :Ich finde den Artikel gut genug für den Lesenswert-Status. MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:16, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Gut, gut auf meinen Wunsch wurde eingegangen.^^ Natürlich kann man sprachlich sicher nochwas verbessern, aber sowas liegt auch nicht jedem und außerdem geht es hier "nur" um lesenswert und ich denke, der Artikel hat die Anforderungen für die Auszeichnungen erfüllt. Jaina 11:50, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Yup --Wolverine Koon 12:14, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Schöne Arbeit! 'Bel Iblis' 12:38, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Spricht nichts dagegen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:59, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Super Arbeit, was soll man da groß sagen? 16:10, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Da ich mir mal vorgenommen habe, meine Wiki-Skills zu verbessern, bin ich einfach mal spontan auf die Idee gekommen, einen meiner Artikel zur Wahl zu stellen. Ich werde natürlich nicht Pro stimmen, aber ich würde mich sehr über Verbesserungsvorschläge (Lob geht natürlich auch Bild:;-).gif) freune, damit meine Artikel noch besser werden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 17:03, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Weil das überhaupt nicht meine Ära ist und ich wirklich keine Vorstellungen davon habe, wie ausführlich der Artikel geschrieben werden könnte, bleibe ich mal neutral. Aber an sich finde ich den Text schon ziemlich gut und leicht verständlich. Außerdem wurde etwas zu seiner Persönlichkeit geschrieben und im HdK-Teil ist auch was zu finden, was immer schön ist. Vielleicht wäre es aber möglich einige Dinge noch etwas auszuarbeiten, zB den Teil mit seiner Mutter und was er da für Gedanken und Gefühle hatte (natürlich nur wenn das in der Quelle vorkommt). Wenn mir hier von einem "Kenner" versichert wird, dass der Artikel anhand der verfügbaren Quellen sehr gut ausgearbeitet wurde, wäre ich auch bereit meine Stimme zu ändern. Jaina 19:30, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) * : Da ich an dem Artikel auch ziemlich umfangmäßig beteiligt war, von mir natürlich auch nur ein Neutral. @Jaina: Ich habe noch einmal versucht, die Gedanken und Gefühle von Whie über seine Mutter in den Artikel einzubringen (steht meines Wissens nach nur wirklich am Ende etwas drin). Ich glaube sprachlich ists zwar nicht die höchste Güte(bin grad etwas außer Übung;), aber bestimmt kann das noch jemand besser formulieren. '''Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke)' 18:29, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) PS: Schön das der Artikel ansonsten soweit allen gefällt:) ---- Mit 5 Pros und 2 Enthaltungen hat der Artikel die Kandiatur bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 10:43, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Order 66 Im Order 66-Teil steht, dass Whie ein Jüngling war. In Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit ist er jedoch der Padawan von Maks Leem, die während der Mission starb. Heißt das, dass ein Padawan, der seinen Meister verliert, wieder Jüngling wird? Das würde jedoch nicht hinhauen, wenn der Padawan schon über 13 ist. Kit Fisto15:12, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube du hast recht, ich werde das mal ändern. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:18, 01. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::es ist dann doch auch eigentlich falsch zu sagen, er mache bei einem padawanturnier mit. Scout is ja nicht direkt mehr padawan und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, nehmen da auch jünglinge teil. das nur mal nebenbei. ich würde es eher einfach "Turnier" oder "Turnier im Orden" oder "Turnier des Ordens" oder so was nennen. ich will nur nicht in die arbeit der anderen ohne zustimmung der anderen reinfuschen Kit Fisto15:58, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke für den Tipp, ich werd mir Order 66 mal anschauen und ggf. entsprechend ändern. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:01, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich hab nochmal im Buch geguckt, und in einem Zitat von Mace Windu wurde das Turnier „Schülerturnier“ genannt. Ich habe dies nun geändert und das Wort gerotlinkt. Demnächst versuche ich dazu einen Artikel zu schreiben, sofern ich die Zeit habe. Vielen Dank nochmal für den Tipp. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 16:55, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST)